Allie Whitney and the Humorous Hijinks of Hogwarts
by ManaketeSmoocher
Summary: Allie's off to Hogwarts, like any other British child with magic. She doesn't know what it is the future holds for her, but the war looming overhead sure isn't looking good. [OC-centric/Marauder's Era] Side story for my fic based around my OC John Smith. I AM ACCEPTING OCs! See the A/N of chapter 2. Rating subject to change if things get Spicy.
1. Chapter 1 (Allie)

Allison Whitney was a young half-blood witch of nearly eleven years of age. Her mother, Victoria Whitney, was a hairdresser and a muggle. Her father was… absent, but Victoria claimed he had to have been magic. In his place was Gerard Stern, a half-blood wizard who helped his partner with her hairdressing job and had an interest in wandlore. He had a long-eared owl named Caecilia. This was Allie's family. She loved them a great deal.

She was born on the twelfth of July in the year 1961, exactly one year after her best friend. Her best friend was a certain John Smith. John was trans; a fact his parents were unaware of when calling him by the wrong name. Allie didn't really care too much, and was much more interested in climbing trees in the forest with him. Currently, she was eleven and John was twelve. He'd been absent the previous year because he went to a boarding school.

Allie was excited to attend Hogwarts, as she was now the proper age. Her mother couldn't get out of work when she got her letter, but Gerard was free and Allie couldn't wait to go shopping for her school supplies. She'd been waiting for her Hogwarts letter ever since Gerard had told her about the school. Gerard hadn't gone to Hogwarts of course, being from Germany, but there wasn't a witch or wizard alive who didn't know of the school. He apparated both of them to the Leaky Cauldron after getting ready and Allie's head was spinning but her excitement drove the nausea away.

The two of them went to Gringotts to withdraw funds from Gerard's account before going to purchase the more boring items on Allie's list of supplies. She whined practically the whole way and it wasn't until they were leaving Flourish and Blotts that she stopped. She'd seen the shiny new Nimbus 1001 on display at Quality Quidditch Supplies and her whining quickly turned to begging. Her mother had told her she couldn't have a broom before, but Gerard had always been easier to sway. Of _course_ she wouldn't try to sneak it into Hogwarts. What in the world makes you think she'd do that? How absurd. A tap on her shoulder made her turn around and she was startled to find her best friend.

"John?"

"Y-you're a-" John wheezed. "You're a witch!"

"You're a wizard!" Allie exclaimed. Both of them stared at each other before letting out excited squeals and hugging each other. Gerard stood to the side, rubbing his ears.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!"

"I wanted to! You have no idea how much I wanted to!"

"Melanie!" John's mother called out as she approached the group. Allie had to take a moment to remember her friend's birth name.

"Ah, don't worry Mrs. Smith, everything is fine." Gerard said, holding his hand out for her to shake. "Your kid just saw Allie is all. They didn't know the other was magic."

The adults spoke for a bit and Allie ignored them, excitedly babbling to John about magical things and explaining the blood status of her family. John didn't seem to care too much about the later. Allie didn't either, if she was being completely honest. She wondered where they were going. Looking at Gerard, who was carrying all of her supplies, she realized the only things she was missing were her wand and her owl. She giggled, jittery.

Gerard had indeed been leading the two children to Ollivanders. The establishment was cluttered and filled to the brim with stacks upon stacks of wands. The single lantern that illuminated the whole place caught dust in its light and made it sparkle. Ollivander rolled into view with a sudden clatter, perched high on a ladder like a strange owl. Allie jumped, startled.

"Why hello there, what's your name?" Ollivander asked, leaning closer.

"A-Allie Whitney." She stuttered, leaning away.

"Yes, I remember your father…" He murmured but moved onto Gerard before she could ask any questions. "Did I sell to you?"

"Ah, no, I'm from Germany. Bought my wand at Gregorovitch Zauberstäbe and went to Durmstrang." Gerard told him. "I've been meaning to buy a second one though. My first one has a core of dragon heartstring but I've looked into wandlore and I believe I'd be better suited to unicorn hair."

"I believe you may be right, young man. Gregorovitch was never the best at finding the wand's perfect match. And his wands themselves…" Ollivander shuddered.

Allie supposed he didn't like Gregorovitch very much. He asked how John was getting along with his wand, which Allie thought was sort of an odd question, but she also wasn't the wand expert here so she didn't question it. What she did question was what her friend's wand was. The answer didn't really mean anything to her so she smiled and nodded, not asking any further questions. Ollivander kept speaking.

"How is your mother?" He asked, large silver eyes staring unblinkingly into Allie's brown ones.

"Oh, she's brilliant!" Allie chirped, smiling at the measuring tape that had come to life. "We went to the London Zoo a month ago. I got to see Guy the gorilla and a ton of birds in the Snowdon Aviary!"

"Yes, yes. Let me see here…" Ollivander seemed very pleased with the answer. He carefully removed a wand from the shelf. "Try this one. Twelve inches, English oak, dragon heartstring. Bendy." It was ornate.

"Alright then." Allie took the wand, giving it an experimental wave. A shelf quickly caught fire and Ollivander snatched it back.

"Good, good." He slid it back into place without looking as he walked further into the store.

"Sorry!" Allie apologized, though she didn't feel too bad as Ollivander hadn't been upset. He came back before too long.

"Try this one. Maple. Phoenix feather. Twelve and a half inches. Rigid." Ollivander handed a second wand to her.

"Is your shelf okay?" Allie asked, but before she could wave it around he'd already taken it back. "Is that a no?"

"The shelf is just fine." Ollivander murmured as if not hearing her. He returned, opening another wand box. "This one. Spruce with a core of phoenix feather. Twelve and three-quarter inches. Sturdy."

The wand inside was very simple and natural; a stark contrast to the first wand he'd pulled out. She removed it from its box and felt a tingle go through her body. Warmth spread from her fingertips to her toes, and though she'd never felt she were half-finished, in that moment she felt as if she were complete. Words left her mouth, though she didn't hear them, and she gave it a swish. A shining golden rabbit sprouted from the tip of her wand and bounced around in the air before dissolving in a golden powder.

"A good, strong wand, that one. I must warn you, however, that the combination of spruce wood and phoenix tail feather make your wand prone to performing magic on its own."

"That's alright, I think we'll get along just fine." Allie kissed the tip of the wand, twirling it between her fingers.

They left Ollivanders and Allie tucked her wand behind her ear. She convinced Gerard to buy John a broomstick (an old Swiftstick) before they went to Eeylops Owl Emporium. Inside was dark and the air was filled with soft coos and ruffling sounds. Owls of all shapes, sizes, and colours went about their business. They paid the humans no mind. Allie looked around, her brown eyes settling on a small, sad looking tawny owl. She'd been planning on getting a barred owl and naming it Pepper but decided she couldn't leave the poor little thing. The name Pepper could stick though. He wasn't very peppery but she was sure he would grow into the name.

Finished with their shopping, the three of them went to the Leaky Cauldron to meet up with John's parents. They all went home and Allie spent the rest of the summer with John and his Swiftstick. September 1st rolled around and Allie's mother and Gerard were taking her and John to King's Cross Station. Allie marvelled at the train, asking Gerard if he would buy her a scale model of it. Her mother shot her down. Perhaps she'd get it later. Hugs and reluctant goodbyes were exchanged as the train whistle sounded and soon the two children were on the train. Allie stopped before they could walk down the train in search of a compartment.

"I've got to sit with other first years of course, so this is where we leave each other." She stated, matter of fact.

"Sorry, what?" John's brows shot up.

"If I sit with you and your friends I won't meet anybody!" Allie exclaimed. "I don't want to be socially stunted!"

"Well, I guess you're right. I sat with first years too." John admitted.

"Don't worry, I'll find you later."

Allie gave him a hug and looked for a compartment to sit in. It didn't take her long to spot one empty save for a pale, blonde girl. She went inside, closing the door behind her. After asking if it would be alright for her to join the other, Allie put her supplies away and sat across from her. She had hazel eyes and was rather small. Allie suspected the wind could knock her over and thought she would be wise to avoid quidditch.

"My name's Allie." She introduced herself, holding a hand out to shake.

"I'm Ashley." Ashley smiled, shaking Allie's hand. Allie took care not to crush her fingers.

"Are you a first year too?" Allie asked, making herself comfortable as she pulled Pepper's cage onto her lap.

"Er, yeah." Ashley mumbled a bit.

"I was so excited to get my Hogwarts letter. My mum's boyfriend is a wizard and he knew I was magic from the start." Allie moved the cover of the cage so she could undo the latch.

"And your mum?"

"Oh, she's a muggle." Allie told her. "Is anyone in your family a muggle?"

"Er, my dad was a squib…" Ashley said, avoiding eye contact. "I've never really lived with muggles though."

"They've got all sorts of fancy gadgets." Allie said as Pepper poked his head out of his cage. She scratched under his chin. "Like the telly. Have you ever watched a movie?"

Ashley shook her head and much of the train ride consisted of Allie running her mouth. She chattered on about whatever she could think of in the moment. By the time they were changing into their robes, Allie thought the other girl had warmed up to her. They stayed together as the train stopped and they left their compartment after Allie coaxed Pepper back into his cage.

A large, hairy man caught their attention and they were guided toward about twenty boats. In the distance, across the grand lake, they could see the castle. It was an impressive sight, the castle on the hill, looking out over the glassy water. The seventy-ish first years got into the boats and began their first journey to their new home. Allie leaned over the side of the boat, blinking rapidly when she thought she saw a large tentacle. She leaned closer to the water. Ashley, the only other person who'd sat in the boat with her, looked wary.

"Allie, maybe you shouldn't-"

"Is that an octopus? A squid?"

"It's a squid." Ashley told her.

"I want to- oh! It's so close!" Allie grinned, leaning further.

There were several screams as their boat flipped over. Allie coughed up water as she surfaced. As soon as she got a grip on the overturned boat, she let herself laugh. This impeded her ability to help get the boat upright and Ashley glared at her. She rubbed her arms, shivering. Allie tried to stifle her giggles. It took her a while.

"I t-touched the squid!" She laughed.

" _You f-f-flipped the b-boat over._ " Ashley hissed.

"Yeah, b-but I touched the squid!"

Ashley rolled her eyes and tried to wring the water out of her hair. She was unsuccessful. Allie felt a little bad, but she thought it was worth it. How many other students could say they'd touched the giant squid in the lake? Before being sorted, even! She promised Ashley she would make it up to her somehow and Ashley sighed, giving her reluctant forgiveness.

The giant of a man (had he told them his name?) told them to watch their heads as they reached the cliff the castle was perched on. There was an opening in the cliffside hidden by ivy that led to an underground harbour where they clambered out of the boats. Up through a passageway, out onto the grounds, and to the grand double doors of Hogwarts. The large man knocked on the oak and the first years were transferred to a severe looking woman by the name of McGonagall. Allie also learned the man they'd been following was named Hagrid.

Professor McGonagall led them through the castle and Allie wished she had several extra sets of eyes. The moving paintings were things she'd only heard of from Gerard and seeing them now was a new experience altogether. She wondered how often she would get lost over the course of her schooling. The group stopped walking, their attention on Professor McGonagall as she cleared her throat to speak.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall you will be sorted into your houses." She told them, and Allie inched forward, wondering how sorting would work. She'd never thought about it before. "The Sorting is a very important ceremony because…" McGonagall spotted Allie, who was soaking wet from falling into the lake. "Because, while you are here, your house will be something like your… family within Hogwarts… Sorry, but what on _earth_ happened to you?"

"I wanted to touch the squid." Allie shrugged.

"Sh-she tipped the b-boat over." Ashley informed Professor McGonagall, still shivering.

"Please try to be mindful of who your actions may affect, miss…?"

"Whitney." Allie provided. Professor McGonagall nodded and pointed her wand at the two first year girls.

" _Tergeo._ " She said, causing the water to siphon off of them and onto puddles on the ground instead. Allie was strongly tempted to splash about in them but she refrained. "Now, as I was saying, your house will be like your family here at Hogwarts."

Her speech continued as she told them the names of the houses and explained the House Cup that would be awarded at the end of the year. Allie only partially listened to her, so busy was she in looking at all the other first years. None of them stood out to her, but that could very well change in the future. McGonagall told them to await her return before leaving the room and everyone shuffled about nervously. Allie brushed her fingers through her short red hair, deciding there wasn't much she could do about her appearance.

McGonagall soon came back and ordered the children to follow her. They walked into the Great Hall and Allie was nearly pushed over as she stopped to stare at the ceiling. The night sky was full of twinkling stars, the moon barely a sliver in the air. She wondered what they did when it rained? Surely it couldn't be convenient to have the ceiling open all the time. Somebody who was either smart or had heard stories from their family said the ceiling was simply enchanted to look like the night sky and Allie felt silly. The professor placed a rickety old stool in front of everyone, along with a ratty old pointed hat. Allie wondered if they were supposed to clean it but she failed to see how that would have anything to do with sorting. It twitched, a rip near the brim tore itself open, and it began to sing.

* * *

 _ **Word Count: 2,661**_

 **Hello! This chapter was originally going to include the Sorting Ceremony as well as the feast, but it was getting ridiculously long so I cut it! I wanted to say I would post chapter two tonight, but I'm unsure if I will be able to do so because I just spent about 6 or 7 hours drawing the cover image for this fic (I draw all the covers for my fics), which I would have included the title in but it just didn't look good that way, but it also doesn't look much better with all that empty space so idk;; I also apologize that Allie's house is already revealed in the latest chapter of John's fic, but this chapter was too long and that chapter was too short so I had to just deal with it.**

 **This is the side-fic of my other Harry Potter story, the first part of which is titled John Smith and the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You can find that one on my profile. This fic, on the other hand, will be OC-oriented, and I may or may not move on the continue into the First Wizarding War after Allie graduates Hogwarts.**

 **All OCs that were submitted to my John Smith story will instead be used here! John will still be a character in this story, and him interacting with other OCs will now be in this story instead of that one! You are more than welcome to request your OCs meeting/interacting with other people's OCs! Suggest things for the story and I very well may decide to write it! This story is much less plot driven than John's story so yeah, go wild.**

 **I'm still figuring things out so please feel free to PM me and shit. I literally don't have any of you guys's OCs that are in the same year as Allie so that's one reason my irl friend's OC (Ashley) is there instead. The OC submission template is in the A/N of my John Smith story so if you want to submit an OC either get it from there or ask me for it through review or PM. I only require that you have an actual account. I won't accept guest submissions. I'm also accepting DADA professors! So like send some in if you want. I already have 2 or 3 so I'm good for now but hey if you wanna, go ahead.**

 **I'm sure there's way more I could be saying in this A/N but I can't think of it in the moment, so I'll be ending it here. I hope you read it?**

 **Anyways, feel free to leave reviews, I love reviews. I love all of you guys, hope you enjoyed, and I hope to see you next time!**

 **(wow I hope a lot of things, huh?)**


	2. Chapter 2 (Allie)

" _Welcome young, welcome old,_

 _I am the Sorting Hat!_

 _I don't protect your head from cold,_

 _I'm more important than that._

 _No other hat to me can compare_

 _No cap, nor bonnet, nor cover_

 _To me your thoughts are laid bare_

 _I ascend above all others,_

 _So inside your head I can view_

 _To sort you accordingly_

 _As you start your Hogwarts year anew,_

 _Your house is up to me_

 _Maybe you go in Gryffindor_

 _Where bravery is found_

 _If you're valiant, daring, or audacious,_

 _Then you are Gryffindor bound._

 _Perhaps you belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _With their faithfulness and devotion,_

 _And their untiring forbearance thrives_

 _Hufflepuff would be my notion._

 _Or maybe sagacious Ravenclaw,_

 _With their scholarly brains_

 _They possess the will to acquire all_

 _Ravenclaw individuals have knowledge to attain._

 _And finally crafty Slytherin,_

 _Where you have to watch your back_

 _They search for ways to obtain their goals_

 _But many friends you won't lack_

 _So go ahead, try me on_

 _The famous Sorting Hat,_

 _Lend me your thoughts for a little while,_

 _To set your mind on track!_ "

Everyone in the Great Hall applauded and Allie could only describe the hat's motions as bowing. The hat sat still after bowing and the cheering subsided. McGonagall gave them some rather obvious instructions before she began reading off names. Allie realized it was alphabetical and she would likely be last. She watched a Regulus Black get sorted into Slytherin. Someone named Dirk Cresswell went to Hufflepuff. Allie looked around at the other first years. Ashley seemed nervous so she gave her what she hoped was a comforting pat on the shoulder.

"Haven, Ashley!" McGonagall called out.

"Good luck!" Allie smiled at her, giving her two thumbs up. Ashley smiled back before going to sit on the stool. She was on the stool for around two and a half minutes before the hat made its decision.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat cried.

Allie clapped and cheered for her friend despite none of the other first years doing the same. She didn't care though. The shy flush on Ashley's cheeks made Allie feel proud of herself as the other girl pointedly avoided looking at her. It felt like ages before it was finally Allie's turn to be sorted. She was the last person alphabetically and it felt odd to know she was the only one who hadn't been sorted yet.

"Whitney, Allison!" McGonagall called out. Allie all but ran up to the stool.

"I prefer Allie, actually." She said as she sat down. McGonagall rolled her eyes and placed the hat on her head.

'Some of you make it too easy on me. I daresay the only Hufflepuff trait you don't exhibit is patience, though that will be fixed with age.' The Sorting Hat mused in Allie's head.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" It shouted.

Allie pranced off toward Hufflepuff's table as McGonagall took the Sorting Hat away. The table was between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. She waved to John across the aisle before sitting up as tall as she could in an attempt to catch Ashley's eye. Her Slytherin friend didn't notice, as she had turned to look at Professor Dumbledore. He stood, and Allie wondered why they called him a professor when he didn't teach anything.

"I welcome all of you young faces, new and old, to another year at Hogwarts!" He said jovially, arms spread wide and a twinkle in his eyes. "I've always been fond of our school motto, and while I was visiting a good friend of mine in France, I thought; 'Why not translate it?' So, il ne faut pas chatouiller le dragon qui dort!" Dumbledore spoke with an almost comically horrendous accent. "I'm sure Professor Kettleburn would agree with me there." He chuckled, as did a man who was missing at least one arm. Allie couldn't see his legs.

"And I regret to inform you all that Professor Doe has retired as our Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. She has decided to move to the countryside with her husband and pet augurey. Joining our staff this year is Professor Vertstone." Dumbledore continued, and a man who could only be Professor Verstone stood up. "He is taking over the Defence Against the Dark Arts position now that he's finished with his travels. I hope you welcome him with open arms and treat him with the respect all people deserve."

Professor Vertstone was tall, with dark hair and pale skin. He had a pencil-thin mustache, battle scars, and an awkward nose. Allie wondered how many times it had been broken. Despite his imperfections, there was a vaguely inhuman allure to him. The rich purple of his robes was interrupted by a crisp white cravat. He smiled politely at the equally polite applause sent his way. Dumbledore quickly wrapped up his speech with warnings about the Forbidden Forest and reminders of the many rules that could be found on Filch's door. Food appeared on the golden plates as Dumbledore sat down.

"Is Dumbledore always like that?" Allie asked nobody in particular. An older, brown haired boy to her right answered her.

"Most times, yes. You're Allison, right?"

"I prefer Allie." She shrugged, smiling up at him.

"Nice to meet you, Allie." They shook hands. "My name is Phillip Okal. I'm hoping to be a prefect next year."

Allie nodded. Prefect. That sounded boring. She probably wouldn't make too much of an effort to spend time with Phillip, but she was sure he was nice. She turned around in her seat to look at what John was up to and saw him joking around with his friends. Across the hall, Ashley was sitting with her shoulders hunched, making it somewhat difficult to spot her. Allie glanced back down at her food before looking up, meeting the stare of the violet eyed boy in front of her. She blinked.

"What's your name?" She asked him. He smiled somewhat awkwardly and looked at Phillip with a sort of unspoken question.

"His name is Kieran Grancoster. He's mute." Phillip told her.

"Oh. Well I guess I'll have to learn sign language then." Allie decided.

Kieran seemed surprised and looked away, fiddling with a lock of his jaw length blonde hair. Allie spent the rest of the feast chattering away with her housemates, not paying much mind to Kieran wordlessly listening in on the conversation. She was impressed by the quality of food being served and disappointed when the desserts vanished. The Hufflepuff prefects led them down to the common room, teaching them the rhythm necessary to tap against the barrel that would open to the common room.

The common room itself was cozy and warm, with a homely fire crackling in the fireplace. Moonlight filtered in through the windows near the low ceiling, which were small and circular, giving way to a view of grass and dandelions that was clearly not part of the actual castle grounds and seemed to be in a perpetual state of daylight. It smelled of dirt and plant life, thanks to the plants decorating the room. A wooden mantelpiece had carvings of badgers on it and the yellow armchairs looked overstuffed and ridiculously comfortable.

They were led to perfectly circular doors that opened to tunnels where they would find their dormitories. Allie suspected she may get lost in the future. When they reached their dorm rooms, Allie was pleasantly surprised to see that her belongings, which she'd left on the train, had been delivered to the bed that was now hers. It looked comfortable, with its patchwork quilt. Pepper's cage was empty by her trunk and she wondered if she would have to go looking for him. That was a task for another day, however. Allie changed into her sleepwear and said goodnight to the other girls in the room before burrowing under her quilt.

Allie had never been much of a morning person. She woke up well past eleven the next day, having to take a moment to remember where she was. All of her dorm-mates had kindly decided to let her sleep, an action Allie was both grateful for and disappointed by. She didn't even know who she was sharing a room with! She rubbed her eyes, trying to get the sleep out of them. Not particularly caring if other people saw her in pajamas and also not wanting to get dressed, she did no more than put her slippers on and left the room.

The common room was largely empty and she realized everyone was probably at lunch. Allie had to take a moment to remember where the Great Hall was. It was directly above the Hufflepuff basement. Even someone who was bad with directions (such as herself) would be able to find it without too much difficulty. And she only took one wrong turn along the way! In the Great Hall, she stopped in the door, standing on her toes to try and spot Ashley sitting at the Slytherin table. The first head of pale blonde hair she saw was not, in fact, her friend. The main reason Allie hadn't gone to say hello without checking was because she was simply too tall to be Ashley. She spotted Ashley not long after and sat beside her.

"Do you have an older sister?" Allie asked without greeting her properly, causing her to jump. She ignored the odd looks she received from the Slytherins as she started buttering a bun.

"N-no? What are you doing here? This isn't your table."

"I just wanted to say hi." Allie bit the bread, thinking it tasted good, though nowhere near as good as the food she'd had during the feast last night. "There's another girl who's all pale and blonde like you, but she's way taller."

"Oh. That's Narcissa Black." Ashley said, looking in her direction. "Well, soon to be Malfoy, I suppose."

"Oh, y'know, I think one of John's friends is a Black." Allie said. "I wonder if he's also blonde? D'you think he looks like a male you?"

"No, he probably has black hair." Ashley said, dropping her voice and hunching in her seat. "Your friend probably made friend with Regulus Black's older brother. I hear they look almost identical." Allie opened her mouth to speak but Ashley cut her off. "Maybe we could talk about something else? Rather than gossiping about one of the most powerful wizarding families out there?"

"Oh, you're no fun." Allie pouted.

"What are you lot doing, letting someone like her sit here? If I didn't know better I'd say she was a _Weasley_." An older boy sneered as he approached.

"You should go." Ashley told her.

Allie didn't need to be told twice. The other boys with him called him Wilkes. He was tall and broad, and Allie certainly didn't want him to have it out for her. She narrowly avoided tripping over someone's leg as she left the Slytherin table and all but sprinted to her own house table. It may be difficult to spend time with Ashley if her housemates were like that, but she didn't want to write them all off just yet. She hoped they would have a decent amount of class time together as she sought out anybody at her table who would know when class schedules get handed out. Phillip would probably know. She sat next to him rather than seeking out one of the prefects like she probably ought to.

"When do we get our schedules?" Allie asked, getting a sandwich as she realized she'd eaten nothing at the Slytherin table other than a single bread bun.

"You didn't get yours during breakfast?" He asked, and Allie's cheeks flushed.

"I was asleep…" She mumbled, looking down at her sandwich. Phillip rolled his eyes, seeming amused.

"Well, there's no harm done so long as you make sure to wake up on time for classes on Monday." Phillip told her. She took a moment to remember what day it was. Saturday? Yes, Saturday. "If you talk to Professor Sprout I'm sure she'll give it to you."

"Who's Professor Sprout?"

"The Herbology teacher and our Head of House. She's the kind old lady with dirt in her hair, but it looks like she isn't up at the high table."

"Oh." Allie frowned. "Well, where is she then?"

"Probably out in one of the greenhouses. It'd be better for you to just wait until you spot her, if I'm being honest with you. Some of the plants in the greenhouses can be dangerous if you don't know what you're doing."

"Alright." Allie said, nodding and planning to go to the greenhouses as soon as she finished eating.

On her way out of the Great Hall, she asked an older student where she could find the greenhouses. She went out onto the castle grounds and, upon seeing the Whomping Willow, looked to her right. A grin stretched across her face as she spotted what could only be the greenhouses and she trotted over to them, vaguely regretting her decision to not wear proper shoes. Her mum was going to kill her when she saw the state of her slippers. Not sure what the differences between any of the greenhouses was, she went to open one of the doors at random. The lock clicked shut as soon as she put her hand on it. Allie blinked, leaning closer and wondering what just happened.

Someone tapped her shoulder and she jumped, not having noticed anyone approach. Kieran stood behind her, shaking his head. He pointed his wand at the door and and unlocked it once more. Allie tilted her head, not knowing why he would do that. Kieran sighed heavily, though no sound came out. He pointed to a different greenhouse and Allie supposed she was probably just going to the wrong one. It had the number five by the door. Maybe the plants in there were deadly? She wasn't sure but she trusted Kieran. Perhaps he'd been listening in on her conversation with Phillip and guessed she would try to find Professor Sprout despite Phillip's warning?

Inside Greenhouse Two was a plump old woman who was humming as she tended to some plants Allie had never seen before. She reminded Allie of her grandmother. Professor Sprout looked up when she heard Allie trip over a pot, trying in vain not to get dirt in her slippers. She failed. Her mum was going to _kill_ her when she got home. Professor Sprout approached the two of them.

"Oh dear, are you alright?" Sprout asked, bending down to right the pot. There was a little plant in the middle and Allie's hands flew to her mouth.

"Oh no, is it alright?" She asked the same question her Head of House had just asked.

"Yes, yes. Did you two need something?" Professor Sprout stood, placing the pot in a more secure location.

"I wasn't at breakfast." Allie said. "Phillip said you would give me my schedule."

"Ah, are you Miss Whitney?" Professor Sprout asked as she hobbled over to the other end of the greenhouse. Allie followed her into what she presumed was her office.

"Yup, that's me." Allie said, looking behind her and noticing that Kieran hadn't followed them into the office. He was instead touching a harmless looking plant.

"Ah, here we are then." Professor Sprout handed Allie a piece of parchment.

"Thank you!" Allie chirped before running over to Kieran.

He looked down at her and the two of them walked out of the greenhouse, Allie looking at her schedule. It looked like she would have Charms and Defence Against the Dark Arts with Slytherin, but she had neither of those classes until Tuesday. Perhaps double blocked Transfiguration with Gryffindor on Monday morning would be fun before then? Allie cringed, very much doubting this. When they reached the steps of the castle, Kieran pointed his wand at her sullied slippers and cast a spell, scrubbing the dirt off of them. She thanked him cheerily, folding her schedule in half.

"Can _I_ cast spells without saying anything?" She asked.

Kieran nodded slowly, then made a hand gesture that Allie wasn't sure how to read. She stared blankly and he looked mildly irritated.

"Is it hard?"

He nodded again.

"Do we learn it in class?"

Kieran shrugged.

"Huh. Do you know where the library is?" Allie asked, suspecting that line of conversation would need more than yes or no questions.

Kieran nodded and led her to the library. Allie wasn't sure she would be able to find her way back. Near the library, they ran into a somewhat tall girl Allie suspected was Kieran's sister. She learned her name to be Ruelle as they exchanged greetings and Allie left the two of them to enter the library. Madam Pince eyed Allie's pajamas with disdain but she approached her nonetheless, whispering in a manner that was still definitely too loud for a library.

"Do you have any books on sign language?" She asked, almost positive when looking at the overwhelming size of the place that she wouldn't be able to find it on her own.

"I advise you keep your voice down." The strict librarian hissed. "The language section is this way."

"Thank you!" Allie chirped loudly, receiving a sharp glare. "Oh, I mean, thank you." She whispered.

Allie pulled out the first sign language book she saw and plopped herself down in an oddly located armchair. She wasn't one to go out of her way and learn something, but she'd said she would do it and it would be nice to be able to hold proper conversations with Kieran. It occurred to her that she didn't know if Kieran even knew sign language. Allie decided it didn't matter. Even if he didn't, she was sure it would come in handy later anyways. She stayed in that armchair until Madam Pince kicked her out at 8pm. Allie wasn't sure whether to be upset or relieved. It wasn't curfew yet though, so she decided to go looking for the Owlery in hopes of checking on Pepper.

* * *

 ** _Word Count: 3,007_**

 **I was initially going to end this chapter when Allie went to sleep but then it was literally only 1300 words and that's less than half of what it is now. The ending feels a little abrupt to me, but the chapter was going on 11 pages and Allie going to the Owlery isn't really super important. Anyways...**

 **Feel free to submit any OCs! I don't have anybody to be Allie's dormmate and the only students in her year are Ashley, Regulus, Dirk Cresswell (who is actually a canon character btw), and someone named Lucinda Talkalot who was technically only on a plaque in one single movie but she'll be the Slytherin Quidditch Captain from 1976-1980. Allie is a very social person so she'll still interact with older students and students in other houses.**

Below is my OC form

 **Gender/Sexuality:** (Sexuality probably won't be too big a factor unless you want your character to romance someone)

 **Birthdate:** (Allie is in the year below the Marauders, as a point of reference, and she everyone in her year will have been born either late 1960 or most of 1961. Allie graduates the summer of 1980, so that's when this fic ends. That's also coincidentally a month before Harry is born.)

 **Blood Status:** (This is much more important here than it was in Harry's time, because blood tensions were much higher at this point as we lead up to the first war against Voldemort)

 **Wand:** (Use Pottermore information to choose the most accurate wood/core/length/flexibility because I will be looking up the meaning and it will help me understand them as a character)

 **Appearance:** (It is the 70s so that could factor into some appearance things, but it likely won't be too relevant as they'll be in uniform anyways)

 **Preferred House:** (I will take your preference into account if I am struggling to make a decision, but I may decide on a different house so don't expect this to affect my decision too much)

 **Personality:** (Detail is always better)

 **Values:** (What traits does your character value in a person; what makes them view someone in a positive light? Kindness? Power? Do they see magic as a gift or a tool? Do they care for blood purity? Note that there is probably a lot of blood tension due to the time period. What do they want to use magic for? You don't have to answer all of these but do try to think along those lines. It's very important to sorting, as I believe this section is what helped put Hermione and possibly Neville in Gryffindor. Do NOT just list the traits of the house you want to be in)

 **Backstory:** (you can be like, tragic, but if you're too tragic I will either reject your character or just not explore them as much as you may want me to)

* * *

 **I will sort your OCs myself and reply with a short sorting scene. When I finish this story or just stop accepting OCs, I will post a fic with all the little sorting blurbs if you're interested in that (I am storing them in my google drive for that very purpose). I'd also like to mention I'm severely lacking in Gryffindors? Like wowie, I haven't received a single Gryffindor OC. That's kinda crazy.**

 **I'm not sure if there's anything else I should be saying in this A/N. Also, PhilthePhil, sorry if you didn't wanna be a prefect but I though it seemed fitting and I didn't have too much to build on other than the wand wood's description and some basic stuff.**

 **I also DID NOT write the sorting song I used. I don't remember who did, but I'm pretty sure they aren't active anymore anyways. Sorry about that.**


	3. Chapter 3 (Ashley)

Ashley Haven was a quiet girl. She was small and slight, and unfortunately an orphan. She didn't like to talk about that though. From what she knew of houses before she arrived at Hogwarts, she thought without a doubt that she would be going to Hufflepuff. She tended to be carefree and kind, working hard at tasks given to her and somewhat of a pushover when it came down to it. That didn't mean she wasn't subject to any sort of irritation, though she tried not to take things to heart. Yes, she was irritated when her new friend Allie knocked their boat upside down and landed both of them in freezing water, but she forgave her pretty quickly and found the situation to be amusing, all things considered.

When the Sorting Hat placed her in Slytherin, she was more than surprised. She sat still on the stool, wondering if there had been a mistake, but as Professor McGonagall removed the hat from her head and restored her vision, she saw Slytherin table cheering loudly. Allie was also cheering. Ashley ignored her to the best of her ability, though she was unable to stop the embarrassed flush from colouring her pale cheeks. She sat beside a tall, older girl with violet eyes. The girl smiled at her with good nature and Ashley smiled back, still unsure of her house placement. The Sorting went on, placing Allie in Hufflepuff, and Professor Dumbledore gave a speech before dinner began.

"My name is Grancoster." The tall girl introduced herself as food appeared on the table. "Ruelle Grancoster."

"Ashley Haven." They shook hands, and Ashley noticed a shiny badge pinned to her robes.

"I don't recognize that name." Ruelle commented, though she had an easy smile.

"Er, I'm a halfblood." Ashley mumbled.

"Oh, okay. I thought maybe Malfoy had a younger sister, sorry." Ruelle responded. It was difficult to judge her feelings on the matter, which somewhat frustrated Ashley as she was generally very good at that sort of thing.

"Well, if Malfoy has a younger sister she's not me." Ashley said, poking her food with her fork and feeling slightly queasy.

Even as dinner wrapped up, she found it near impossible to figure out why she was in Slytherin. The prefects led them from the Great Hall to the dungeons, where their common room was located. One of the prefects spoke the password to the stone wall, which opened to reveal the Slytherin common room. It had expensive furniture and, despite its cold look, was comfortably warm. The lanterns and the windows looking out into the lake gave a green glow to the room. Ashley thought it was pretty cool, in spite of her confusion surrounding her house placement.

Older students lounged about the common room, some talking in hushed tones about things Ashley couldn't guess. She was shown to the dormitories along with the other first years. None of them seemed to want to speak to each other, tired from the feast as they were. Ashley sat on her bed, running her hands over the silk covers. A frown marred her face as she tried to make sense of her sorting.

Why Slytherin? Everyone knew Slytherin house was full of dark wizards. Slytherin was a dark wizard. You-Know-Who was in Slytherin. All of the Death Eaters came from Slytherin. It was the evil house. It prized blood purity. Everyone knew that. So why had she, a half-blood with a squib father, been placed there? Why had she, a witch with a wand so strongly against dark magic, been put in the Dark House? The questions bounced around in her head but she received no answers. Sleep was hard to come by that first night.

In the morning, the first year Slytherins gathered in the common room. The six Slytherin prefects stood in front of them, speaking amongst themselves. Ashley wondered why they were here, instead of going off to eat breakfast. She stood to the side, not speaking with anyone in the group. Would they judge her for being a half-blood? One of the prefects, the seventh year boy, took a brief moment to make a headcount. Satisfied, he cleared his throat.

"Now that all of you are here, I'd like to properly welcome you to Hogwarts. More specifically, I'd like to welcome you to Slytherin house." He said, his voice clear. "My name is Ares Parkinson, and I am one of your prefects." Parkinson gestured to the other prefects, who nodded at them. "If you get into a spot of trouble, come to one of us before you go to anyone else. We Slytherins need to stick together, as nobody else is going to try and defend us."

"Not even Professor Slughorn?" One of Ashley's roommates piped up.

"With him, it depends on the situation. You should be able to judge whether that's a good idea or not. You're Slytherins." Parkinson told them, and there was a murmur of pride. A pale blonde girl who looked like she could be Ashley's sister cleared her throat.

"I refuse to allow members of our prestigious House of Slytherin to reflect badly upon the rest of us. We expect you to attend your classes on time every day. You will have pride in your House and your heritage." Ashley hunched her shoulders. "You will not get lost like a common Gryffindor." She said, and Ashley hunched her shoulders even more, attempting to draw into herself like a frightened tortoise.

"But we don't know where our classes are." A first year boy said.

"And that is why we will be taking advantage of the weekend to show you around the castle after breakfast." Parkinson stated. "Now, we will be pairing you off. One prefect will be guiding each pair. As there are six of us and only ten of you, one pair will have two prefects."

"Your prefect will be responsible for showing you more useful shortcuts to get to classes on time, and will answer any questions you may have." The girl said. Ashley wondered what her name was. "You are free to eat breakfast amongst yourselves, but you are not to leave the Great Hall by yourself today."

With that, the prefects split off. Each pair consisted of one male and one female first year, as there were even numbers of them. The blonde prefect walked over to a boy Ashley recognized from the Sorting, but she was struggling to remember his name. The girl from last night, Ruelle Grancoster, approached her. She felt relieved, until the blonde prefect came over with the boy following. How would they react when they learned she was a half-blood? The groups dispersed around the common room, some leaving for the Great Hall and others not wanting to be caught up in a crowd leaving the room.

"My name is Narcissa Black, soon to be Malfoy." The blonde prefect introduced herself. She looked directly at Ashley as she said this, her gaze hard to read. "Seventh year." She added.

"And I'm Ruelle Grancoster. Sixth year." Ruelle said, more to the boy as she had already met Ashley. "Regulus Black?"

"Yes." He nodded. Ashley looked between the two Blacks, wondering if they were siblings or cousins. They looked at her expectantly.

"Er, my name is Ashley Haven." She said, wringing her fingers. Narcissa Black frowned.

"You bear a striking resemblance to my fiancé's family."

"What a strange coincidence." Ashley said carefully, wondering if she could hide her blood-status to avoid scrutiny.

"I don't recognize the names Haven or Grancoster." Regulus Black stated, his arms crossed. He looked relaxed, but Ashley had the sense he was incredibly guarded.

"My family is from France." Ruelle informed him. "My parents were the first ones to move to the United Kingdom, and it was well after 1930, so we aren't part of your Sacred Twenty-Eight." Narcissa Black nodded in confirmation. This seemed to satisfy her relative.

"And you?" He stared at Ashley, his piercing grey eyes unnerving. She looked to Ruelle, who fixed her with a calculating stare.

"My grandparents are from America." She said, keeping her voice even. "We aren't a big family, so it's not surprising you haven't heard of us."

"You _are_ a pureblood though?" Narcissa Black narrowed her eyes.

"Of course." Ashley responded.

Ruelle didn't call her out on her lie, and for that she was grateful. Ashley wasn't sure how long she would be able to keep it up. Regulus Black asked the two prefects several questions about classes and teachers, then asked of the state of the Slytherin quidditch team. Ashley didn't pay attention to the quidditch-speak, instead whispering to Ruelle to inquire whether the two Blacks were siblings or cousins. She learned they were cousins and nodded.

Breakfast was a simple affair, and she waited to leave with her small group. Narcissa Black requested they call her Malfoy, to ease any confusion on who was meant to be addressed. Ashley supposed that made sense. Slytherins put great value on their surnames, so Regulus Black would prefer to be referred to by his family name by those he wasn't extremely close to. Malfoy was a prestigious family name, so the premature adoption of her fiancé's name wasn't unnatural. It wasn't as if it was a downgrade from being a Black. Having to call someone 'Malfoy' was more than a little uncomfortable for her though.

Ashley found all of the blood politics to be stifling in the moment. She was glad Ruelle was there to balance discussion of such things out, though she was unsure if that was done for her sake or if Ruelle found such things to be boring. She did seem the friendlier of the two prefects, and Ashley wished Malfoy and Black would go away so she could ask her questions without as intense a fear of her true blood status being found out.

It was a relief when lunch rolled around. They had been shown to all of the first year classes; the common way as well as the shortcuts to take if one was running late (or just wanted to avoid people). There was so much to remember, with trick steps, walls that looked like doors, doors that looked like walls… It was overwhelming, and she hoped she would get time to familiarize herself with the castle more. At least the sights nearing the Great Hall were vaguely familiar. She could probably find her way back down to the common room from there if she focused.

Allie came to speak with her at lunch. She was comforted by her friend's appearance, but she also paradoxically felt more stressed by her showing up. A fifth year named Wilkes insulted the redhead for her resemblance to the Weasley family ('blood-traitors', if the whispers she overheard were true). Ashley felt a little bad for not defending her, but she didn't think going that route would have helped anything so she instead suggested she leave. The other Slytherins eyed her strangely and she tried her best to look put off by the experience.

Ruelle watched the exchange from a little ways down the table with curious violet eyes. Ashley didn't notice, and upon finishing her lunch she scampered off to find a more secluded area of the castle. She needed to think. The tour the two prefect girls had given was of little help as all sense of direction fled her scattered memory, and she found herself unsure of where she was. Was she on the fifth floor or the seventh? She paced, trying to dissipate her stress as she wished she could find someplace to just _think_ and figure out how she was going to get back to the common room from where she was. She wasn't entirely sure why she opened the door to her right, but she was glad she did.

The room itself was simple, with several bookshelves and a comfortable looking armchair. There was a large map on the wall, and every book was about Hogwarts, Slytherin, or blood purity. Ashley blinked, inspecting the map first. It had a dotted line drawn, and after a moment she realized it was a map of Hogwarts, and the line seemed to lead… directly to the Slytherin common room! She grinned before turning her attention to the books. It would be good to plan her next course of action before returning to her house mates.

She had already put two conflicting pieces of information out there. Malfoy and Black believed her to be a pureblood from a foreign family. Ruelle knew she was a halfblood, and Allie knew her father was a squib. Ashley stiffened, her eyes widening. _Allie_ knew she wasn't a pureblood. What if the other girl said something? She didn't exactly seem like the best at keeping secrets… especially ones she didn't even know were supposed to be secrets! Ashley would have to find her again as soon as possible, out of hearing range from everyone else. She sank into the armchair with a book on pureblood families.

If Ashley was going to pretend she was a pureblood, she would need to know what all purebloods were expected to know. While it was true she knew of the Malfoys (urgh) and the Blacks, she wasn't conscious of _every_ pureblooded family out there. The book she'd picked out was clearly biased, but then that was important- a good thing even. She would need to know which families were considered 'blood traitors' and which were the most powerful according to extreme blood purists. The Malfoys and Blacks, certainly, but it wouldn't hurt to stay on Parkinson's good side. The book even briefly went over the subject of New Purebloods- magic folk who had not had a muggle (or muggleborn) in their family tree in four generations. These New Pureblood families were only placed just above blood traitors in terms of family respect. By the time she'd skimmed over the most important bits of each family's status, she felt just a little more confident.

Inside the book was a pamphlet with different family trees. It wasn't crafted by the same author, and Ashley glanced at them. She spotted Regulus and Sirius Black on their family tree. Sirius Black… She'd heard whispers about him. Best to stay away, if the rumors had even an inkling of truth. He and James Potter were some of the main antagonists of Slytherin house. The charts were full and unbiased, with the inclusion of even those disowned. She looked at the Malfoy family tree, spotting a certain 'Caine Malfoy' and frowned. Disowned for being a squib. Ashley stopped looking at the pamphlet, redirecting her thoughts.

While she wasn't a pureblood herself, her delicate physique and paleness from her father's side made her easily pass as one. She could use this to her advantage. Ashley returned the book to its place and stood in front of the bookshelf, eyebrows furrowed. Masquerading as a pureblood would grant her safety from in-house isolation for the time being, but how long could she keep it up? How long before she got sick of hiding? She didn't believe any of the blood purist agenda, so she wasn't about to be throwing herself into that role, but she didn't want to be seen as a blood traitor as that would give her just as much trouble as being a half-blood. Perhaps even more trouble. She would have to muffle her true beliefs and try to put herself in the grey-area like the Slughorn family.

Ashley let out an aggressive sound of frustration. This was stupid! Why couldn't she just be in any other house? If she'd been in Hufflepuff like she'd been _expecting_ , nobody would care about her blood-status. And she would've already had a friend. Her shoulders slumped and she ran her hand along the spine of a deep, emerald green book. Yes, being in Hufflepuff would've made her life a lot easier. But then… the Hat had said she had a great opportunity if she played her cards right… Could she get the other Slytherins to consider a more tolerant stance on blood purity? Ashley pulled a book on Slytherin house out and returned to the armchair.

What was a Slytherin really? Her older adoptive brother hadn't gone to Hogwarts. She didn't have any experience with the house; only snippets she'd overheard, paranoid fear of the war that had started only two years prior. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. The Death Eaters. Only bad wizards came from Slytherin, yes, that was the belief. The effects of the war reflected poorly on Slytherin house's reputation in the eyes of outsiders.

But Ashley _knew_ she wasn't a bad person. Yet, she was in Slytherin. So, what exactly _was_ a Slytherin? She skimmed over a list of famous Slytherins found at the back of the book, pausing at Merlin's name. Interesting. Ashley dropped the book to check if the shelf had one on Merlin, finding that it conveniently did. She read that for a while before realizing she'd been distracted and returning to the one on her house. Merlin was interesting, yes, but she could read about him some other time. She needed to decide how she would act before she went to dinner. Ashley looked up and found a conveniently placed placed clock on the wall. She had about an hour left.

The ambition, cunning, resourcefulness… None of it sounded bad. She'd even seen the fraternity the book covered in her brief time spent at Hogwarts. This book, unlike the one on pureblood families, was entirely unbiased. There was a simple telling of facts and history, and even the history was fascinating. The pervasive stance on blood purity in the eyes of many Slytherins had started with Salazar Slytherin himself, with his wish to keep Hogwarts free of muggleborn students. Ashley had known about this already, but it was only now that she received the context of his beliefs. With the muggles violent persecution and hunting of wizards in his time, it only made sense to be mistrustful of muggleborn students. So much time had passed that it made no sense for the belief to persevere (especially with the statute of secrecy in place), but she understood why Salazar Slytherin himself had adopted and maintained those views.

Ashley was so lost in the layers of history behind Slytherin house that she almost forgot to go to dinner. When she sat down at her house table, she chose to take a seat beside a strong looking girl she recognized as one of her dorm-mates. Her heart hammered in her chest, wondering if she was really capable of keeping up this pureblood charade. Her dorm-mate smiled in a friendly manner, holding out a hand to shake. Ashley did so, more out of politeness than a wish to be her friends. She hoped the other girl couldn't feel how clammy she was and the strong handshake almost felt like it was crushing her fingers.

"You're in my dorm, right?" She asked.

"Er, yes, I-I think so. What's your name?" Ashley was impressed the other girl could hear her over the noise of the Great Hall. She wasn't speaking very loudly.

"Lucinda Talkalot." She answered, and Ashley had to force herself not to laugh at the name. "I'm a pureblood." She said, though Ashley was certain she must be a New Pureblood as her name certainly wasn't part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. Ashley was starting to wish she'd chosen to pose as a New Pureblood instead of a foreign one, but it was already too late for that.

"Ashley Haven. My- my grandparents are from America." Ashley responded.

She felt the need to place that information out there before any questions were shot at her own name. She supposed Talkalot felt the same. Her dorm-mate started talking about quidditch, saying she was determined to snag the spot of team captain as soon as she could. Apparently somebody named Emma Vanity was the current Slytherin captain. Ashley didn't really care about quidditch, knowing she was too frail to play the sport, but she feigned interest as she didn't want to be rude to one of the people she was living with. Dinner was much more pleasant than breakfast and lunch had been. She could already feel the solidarity being built between her housemates.

Talkalot moved to sit with other students as she overheard them speaking of quidditch as well, and Ashley kicked her feet back and forth, feeling relieved. Upon finishing her meal, she followed an older student back to the Slytherin common room and tried her best to pay attention to her surroundings. If there was one trip she should be able to make with her eyes closed, it was the way to and from the Great Hall and Slytherin common room. She sat on a couch in the common room, despite her wish to simply head to her dorms. Ruelle sat beside her.

"Your Weasley-looking friend seems nice." She commented, daintily crossing her long legs. Ashley felt tiny sitting next to her.

"Her name is Allie." Ashley said.

"I know." Ruelle smiled. "My brother was showing her to the library when I met her."

"You have a brother?" Ashley blinked, racking her brain to try and remember if she'd noticed a sort of male Ruelle amongst her fellow Slytherins.

"Yes, he's in Hufflepuff."

"Oh." Ashley wasn't sure why she expected him to be in the same house as his sister.

"You wouldn't guess we were related unless you payed attention to our eyes though. The violet runs in the family." Ruelle said offhandedly. She glanced around before dropping her voice. "I'll keep your secret. You seem like a nice kid, so I hope you don't give me any reason to out you."

"Th-thank you." Ashley stammered.

For a moment she thought Ruelle had somehow found out about her vaguely bisexual status before she remembered wizards didn't give a single hoot about that sort of thing, and there was no way she would've known about that anyways. The tall girl was obviously talking about her blood status. Her threat was oddly friendly, and while Ashley knew she was serious about the secret being a potential form of blackmail, she also knew Ruelle was genuine in her wish to stay on friendly terms with her. Their conversation started up once more as Ruelle changed the subject to that of classes, and it was as if she hadn't said anything mildly threatening in the first place. Ashley decided that was just the sort of thing one should expect from Slytherin house. It wasn't as uncomfortable as she'd been expecting.

* * *

 _ **Word Count: 3,775**_

 **Hey, sorry, I know it's been forever since I updated. As you've most certainly noticed, this chapter switched point of views. I plan on having a 'protagonist' for each house; Allie for Hufflepuff (and the primary protagonist), John for Gryffindor, Ashley for Slytherin (she's my irl friend's OC), and I'm not sure about the Ravenclaw. There probably won't be a huge number of Gryffindor chapters considering the fact that John is the protagonist of my main fic, but you never know. As it stands, Allie's chapters are mostly going to be humorous, and Ashley's chapters will be a bit more political (because politics are FUN in the HP universe).** **Having a representative for each house will allow me to show all the OCs off more easily as well! Including Ruelle wouldn't have been as easy had I not written this chapter. While it's true Allie met her brother Kieran, it's a lot easier for Ashley to get closer to her because she's her prefect!**

 **This story isn't really supposed to be plot based, so the chapters won't be connected by anything other than perhaps the timeline. One chapter may be about Allie trying to sneak a dragon egg into the castle and failing (which results in a detention with Hagrid in the forbidden forest), and the next might be about the blood tensions going on with the wizarding war ravaging the countryside. You never know!**

 **Anyways, more OCs are definitely welcome. There currently aren't any Hufflepuffs in Allie's year aside from Dirk Cresswell (which isn't a huge problem because Allie is all over the place and doesn't need to only be friends with her dorm-mates) but still.**

 **I'm not sure at all when the next chapter will be up because this story isn't a priority to me. John's fic (the main series and what this fic is a spinoff of) has a more structured plot and is planned out, so that will easily be updated more frequently than this.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter; it was fun and challenging to write! It would mean a lot to me if you can leave a review and I LOVE talking to people about my works! Anyways, I love you all, see you next time!**

* * *

Manakete's Guest Review Corner:

 **PGW:** THIS FIC IS AMAZING! I AWAIT MORE CHAPTERS! BTW, I REALLY LOVE ALLIE.

 **Manakete:** Thank you! Allie is really fun to write because she's Chaotic haha. I'm sorry it took so long to update :'D


End file.
